


Mr. Grayson wakes up Gwen

by Heroes_of_the_Future



Category: Sky High (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heroes_of_the_Future/pseuds/Heroes_of_the_Future
Summary: "Get up little one, time to go to school"





	Mr. Grayson wakes up Gwen

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these characters. Still wish I did,  
> but I'll live.

"Get up little one, time to go to school" said Mr. Grayson singing to her happily opening the window wide, although there was only rock as they were in the bunker.

Gwen woke up with this Tired and in a bad mood as she usually raised her head from the board, she had fallen asleep creating plans to file for possible inconveniences in the future.

When he got up without realizing his sheet had fallen from his back making a heavy sound, Mr. Grayson folded the plans and adjusted the table so that his little daughter could have breakfast, on the tray that he brought there were devilish eggs with toast and the most important , his favorite: a cup of black coffee.

While Gwen had breakfast, Mr. Grayson took advantage of that to talk to her.

"I have to go to three birthdays today and when I finish I'll buy the one from the list you gave me"

"Mh," Gwen replied approvingly of what she said, taking another sip from her cup.

"Lash and Speed haven't woken up yet, I bet all my balloons that with one of your motivational speeches you will give them a reason to enjoy this beautiful day" said Mr. Grayson with a smile on his face before leaving the room.

Gwen considered what Mr. Grayson said, those sloths didn't wake up and stayed like that until it was even four o'clock in the afternoon, that thought made Gwen mad at that pair of morons.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: https://skyhighfanarts.tumblr.com/  
> I still need your help!  
> Okay people. This is your mission if you decide to accept it. What are some scenarios that you envision your favorite characters doing are getting into? Review or email and let me know. I will write the ideas that I love the most.  
> Thank you for those who chose to help already and thanks for those who may offer more ideas.  
> Love ya,


End file.
